


a song stuck in your head

by pandibicth



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I'm a genius, M/M, One Shot, anyway it's leo's pov, but also leokasa is life, how the fuck do you tag, i just wanted to write leo's thoughts, leokasa, nevermind i just did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandibicth/pseuds/pandibicth
Summary: Leo is half-asleep





	a song stuck in your head

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so i felt like posting this  
> It's short and probably ooc but y'know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The sound of a banging door  
Ah, i feel dizzy, my head is heavy  
My forehead is pressing against the piano, it's not really pleasant  
My hair is falling in front my eyes  
I need a haircut  
A boy with violet eyes is staring at me  
Ah, i probably know this guy  
Those tidy locks of red hair are kind of familiar  
What was his name again ?  
I'd like to run my hand in his hair  
He looks upset, have i done something ? Is it time for practice already ?  
I'm not really sure why i have to go to something like practice, though  
"Leader."  
"Leader !"  
Is he talking to me ?  
I feel like i'm forgetting an important matter  
I want to rub my eyes, they are burning  
Suo (it's Suo right ?) is squatting near the piano bench  
He is looking right into my eyes  
He smells nice, maybe he wears Cologne  
He's kinda cute actually  
"Leader, he whispers near my ear, are you okay ?"  
His breath is tickling  
My cheeks are wet  
I have a weird taste in my mouth  
Ah, my breath probably smell  
His lips looks soft  
For some reason, my heart is beating faster  
My nose itches a bit  
Something is against my cheek  
Ah, it's that guy's lips  
My nose is full of his perfume  
What was his name again ?  
My face is red  
Does that mean i like him ?  
Ah, it was Suo, right ?  
What a virgin, kissing me on the cheek  
His lips are soft, as expected of a posh boy like him  
He is still a newbie  
A song stuck in your head  
A song for a boy you like

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i'm sorry this is so short but i liked how it come out, kind of like a poem ? I thought it was cool  
> Also i have a twitter ! @pandibicth where i cry about enstars and danganronpa so follow me if you're interested, i usually follow back !


End file.
